


Napkin Of Dreamers

by melchizedek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, I won't use any more tags, M/M, dream - Freeform, hate spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchizedek/pseuds/melchizedek
Summary: Phil hears of a new kid that's moving into town, what queer things may happen from such a very odd meeting?





	1. Silhouette

New beginnings always start off at the head of the year, allegedly before the wheels of fate are set into motion. But that is not always the case with beginnings. Some ships sail when the water is calm, and life waits not for a date to start anew. This story has an odd beginning too. Odd simply because it’s not the time of year where you expect to see a beginning, is it? Well, not for Phil Lester. And it’s not the kind of beginning that most teenagers experience, even on a non-yearly basis. The bells of their homeroom class rippled throughout their school, reminding Phil that the second semester is still determined to carry on. Soon enough, these walls wouldn’t look that familiar. There would be a different light that travels past it, and a different shadow cast upon them. No that Phil knew anything beyond the fact that he needed to get to his class in time.

 

* * *

 

“Guys! Mr.O’Brian said we’re having a new student tomorrow!”

Phil turned his head around, seeing a very excited Chris and their teacher growling right behind him.

“I said not such a thing!” He exclaimed. “Snoop into my desk again and you’ll find yourself in a very regretful situation, young man.”

Chris bit his tongue and smirked cheekily, hopping off to see Phil shaking his head at his weird antics. “Chris… If you keep doing that Mr.O’Brian will definitely bite your head off like a dragon. Look at him!” He gesticulated something unintelligible with his hands. “I can see the smoke escaping his nostrils!”

He scooted to the left and allowed some space for his friend on his desk, even though in a few minutes they’ll be shouted at to sit properly like every other morning.

“But listen!” Chris started, “this new kid is moving all the way from Reading to here, in the middle of nowhere. Weird isn’t it? I asked around…” Phil looked skeptically at Chris, wanting him to elaborate on _where_ he thought to ask. Chris ignored him and continued. “And it seemed like **he** is an extremely weird kid that always sits alone and talks to himself. Some even claimed he could seep into your mind and talk to you when you’re asleep!”

Phil stared at him, expecting a ‘Bazinga!’ or any sign that says Chris was merely joking. “You’re not serious, are you? People think that?”

“I am serious!” He chuckled, “that this is what they say. Not that I believe it. Kids man, these rumours had been following him since elementary!”

“He’s probably alone because of those stupid rumours, that’s not funny Chris,” he stated crossly. Why did people do these things to others they don’t understand? “I’m sure he’s a nice guy, who just ended up being a victim to society’s idea of normality—”

“—Okay okay!“ Chris interrupted. “No need to get all Pythagoras on me. I deliver news, not assess them.”

Phil honestly didn’t know what to think of this new boy that’s apparently moving into his class. It wasn’t the start of the new semester, and it seemed a bit odd that he’s moving in on their junior year in high school. If he’d been dealing with this for that long, surely he could wait a couple more years?

But when the teacher finally prayed them off to their chairs, Phil stopped himself from thinking too deep about their mysterious guest. If he did, he’ll make up weird scenarios with superpowers and things that will make their first meeting awfully awkward or disappointing.

He stared out the window next to him, feeling glad that the sun wasn’t blinding him like it always did this time of day. The rays were dulled by a set of dark clouds hung over the fields for as far as he can see—which isn’t very far now that he thought about it.

“Mr.Lester!” The teacher called.

“U-Uhh, yes Professor O’Brian?”

“Be a good lad and crack open the window please! Some breeze will do you sleepy kids good.”

Phil stood up and opened the window, just enough for the air to curve through and brush his hair aside. It was nice. The air smelt of rain and sunshine. How can air smell of sunshine? He doesn’t know. ‘Maybe vitamin D has a smell or something…”

His thoughts wondered around like they always do, completely and utterly beyond what their books mark as common sense. But before he sat down, he noticed the silhouette of a guy standing by the school’s closed gate. There hardly was any sun, yet, it was hard to focus on the figure without squinting his eyes to the max. The teacher payed him no mind. Can they even see him bending towards the window? He edged closer, curious.

What was he doing there?

The figure extended one of his arms, holding something that sways as the wind passes by. He strained his eyes, all noises and breaths came to a halt. He wasn’t sure if he was sticking his head out of the window, or if he had super-vision that allowed him to zoom in closer to the scene, but the figure was clearer. And ever the more mysterious. His peripheral vision blurred completely, only focusing on the gate.

Was he under a spell?

Then, the guy let go of the object, and the wind passed so strongly that he had to close his eyes and crash onto his seat. He battered his eyelids, and felt a tiny tap at the side of his left cheek. He brushed his hands against it, and saw a dark napkin delicately waver down towards his desk. The wind slowed down. He grasped the napkin and—for some reason—took it home with him. He didn’t see the silhouette after that, nor did he particularly remember that he ever did.

The day passed in a blink, he was soon faced with his pillow and the upper corner of the wall. The last thing he saw was the napkin hanging loosely from his bag. That night, he fell into a deeper sleep than he ever wished to have. Deep enough for his dreams to look like reality.


	2. Chapter 2

His alarm angrily bleeped at him, bedding him a happy morning as it always savagely does. Phil reached for his glasses and tried to adjust his vision against the light beaming through the blinds. It appeared that they weren’t doing their job if they didn’t blind him from the sun. Or maybe they were if the name meant it should blind him first thing in the morning.

Just as he looked around his bedroom, he felt like he didn’t recognise the place. It wasn’t that something was missing, or that the furniture changed into giant bananas. The room just looked a tiny bit… _wrong._ The door to his bathroom was wider and further than he remembered, and his brown closet was blacker than it used to be. Quite weirded out, he got up and proceeded to change into his school uniform. If he thought the room was different, his clothes definitely were. His uniform was GREEN, he distinctly remembers it being blue.

“Mum!” He yelled from his room, and was pleased to hear a response so quickly.

“Yes honey?” His mother replied.

“Why is my uniform green?!”

“It’s… always been green honey. Are you okay?” He didn’t respond.

Right, he didn’t have any time to worry about his fashion sense for now. He can just make up a story about the washing machine ruining his uniform. This can’t be worse than his hair getting ginger that particular year in… No, he’s not going to cringe now.

Off to school it is.

 

* * *

 

Finally, he arrived at the gate of his daily torture. Completely ready to be dragged by his fellow students because of his green pants and tie.

Except,

That doesn’t happen?

He looks up from the ground and sees everybody on campus striding and laughing without a care in the world, _wearing a green uniform._ What was happening? Did he fall into an alternative universe where uniforms are worse than the normal kind of ugly? Or was he just colour blind all along?

As he was looking around, he accidentally bumped into someone by the lockers, causing them to fall and drop their bag on the ground. They hissed, and for a second he felt the space around him vibrate until he too was on his knees.

“Are you okay? Sorry about that.” The other person said. They were sorry?

“I’m fine I’m fine—“ He said, taking their hand and standing up. “—Why are you apologising?”

“Oh, but… You fell because of me.”

“What? That’s not—!” He faltered, looking up from his feet to face the person he bumped into.

It was the silhouette, he wouldn’t mistake it. How did he forget yesterday?

“That’s not?” The brunette said, raising his eyebrow. He couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous his face was, he can’t tell if he ever saw a boy his age with such a soft yet stern gaze. He looked like something out of a fairy tale.

“Th-That’s not true. It was me that b-bumped into you. Are _you_ okay?” ‘Oh Lord,’ Phil thought. ‘he’s grinning. Don’t you dare blush, don’t you fucking dare.’

“Oh! Yes I’m fine actually. I meant the instability. Hard to keep the scene rolling when you’re virtually falling on your ass, isn’t it?” He breathily laughed, as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Excuse me?”

“What?”

“What do you mean by ‘virtually’? This isn’t virtual.” Phil reasoned, feeling quite stupid at the look the boy was giving him.

“I’ll explain in due time. But for now, my name is Dan Howell. Nice to meet you.” He extended his arms, and Phil accepted it with a handshake.

“My name is Phil Lester, nice to meet you too!”

“Lets get along Phil! But only here.”

“Only here?” He asked, does he mean they can only be friends in school?

“Yes,” Dan edged closed to Phil’s ears. Making Phil slightly open his mouth in surprise. “Only here.” He slid his hands away from Phil’s grasp, and walks into the green crowd. Completely oblivious to the current wave of freak out that hit Phil with the force of a whole Tsunami.

The bells of his homeroom class rang again, but different that yesterday. I was almost like the beeping of his alarm. He blinked twice, finding the passing of the students and this beating eyelids almost hormonic in their slow motion. At the strike of three blinks, he woke up, encompassed with the familiarity of his room, his bathroom door, his brown closet and his blue uniform hanging on his bathroom door hanger.

He scrambled around and shot upwards in surprise. Was all that a dream?

“Phil, hurry up! You’ll be late for school!”

“Mm’Kay mum! I’ll be out in a sec!” He wore his uniform as fast as he could, marching disoriented because of that weird dream. That seemed too real for his comfort. It wasn’t scary, it was just disconcerting. Like his mind was telling him something.

It only got weirder when he reached the classroom.

He walked in, being greeted by Chris and his other classmates only to see a familiar boy at the back of the class, alone.

It was Dan Howell.

How could this even be? How can he dream of him when he never met the guy?

“Hey, who’s that kid?” Phil wondered loudly, hoping Chris might know something again.

“That’s the new kid, Daniel James Howell. He says to call him Dan.” Phil needed no more words to slide between the seats and talked to Dan about his dream. He didn’t know why, but he thought Dan somehow owed him an explanation. Even if it was his own hormone’s job not Dan’s.

“Hey um—“ He started, only to get interrupted.

“Shh… not here. Not now.” Dan replied.

“What do you—“

“Phil.” He warned, and Phil knew talking would do more harm than good at this point. “Not here.” And he carried on pretending that Phil didn’t exist.

What was happening here? Should they ‘talk’ when he has another dream tomorrow? Phil doesn’t know, and it felt like ‘knowing’ might change something in him. Maybe he’s already changed.


End file.
